


Hisoka is dating?

by sadmarchhare



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Female pronouns, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Male Pronouns, Not Beta Read, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmarchhare/pseuds/sadmarchhare
Summary: Out of everyone in the dorm who knew Hisoka was the one dating.Chapter 1 - she/her pronounsChapter 2 - he/him pronounsChapter 3 - they/them pronouns
Relationships: Mikage Hisoka/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt anything special since its my first x reader im still trying to get used to it

It was Friday night and for once everyone was at the dorm. Usually only the high schoolers and Hisoka were the ones around. This time it didn’t seem anyone had anything planned not even Azuma had to go to work. And right now, most boys were in their rooms except Yuki and Tenma who were watching a drama they both liked, Omi who was doing some felt work, Hisoka who was sleeping on the couch and Izumi who sat next to the sleeping Hisoka just scrolling through something on her phone. 

“The other guy is way better! Is she blind?” Tenma half shouted, “Well I think they are both bad,” added Yuki. “You have to be joking, Takahashi is so nice to her! Did Morikawa buy her the flowers she mentioned were her favorite? I think the fuck not.” Yuki scoffed, “Still he could have done something more special also he keeps eyeing her friend. I don’t like him.” Their discussion went for five minutes before someone rang the dorm’s bell. 

Everyone’s reaction was to instantly look at the door with a surprised look except Hisoka who stayed asleep, after all it was around 9pm and every member was at home. Izumi got up, “It’s probably Sakoda.” but when she opened the door there stood a young lady. She looked about Tasuku’s or Hisoka’s age and Izumi is sure she has never seen her around. “Good night-” but before she could say anything else Tenma appeared behind Izumi and spoke up, “Who are you?” 

She looked at all the people looking at her surprised, “Oh I guess he didn’t tell any of you then. Well I’m Hisoka’s girlfriend.” “What?” Exclaimed Tenma while Izumi moved and said “He’s right there, please enter.” “Okay thank you and excuse me.” As she sat down on the couch next to Hisoka no one’s eyes left her, Yuki just like Tenma had gotten up and now stood in front of her along with Izumi, and Omi had gotten up from the table and now stood in front of Hisoka. 

“I feel like we should wake him up first,” pointed out Yuki. “Oh yeah of course,” said the newly arrived woman, “Hisoka babe could you wake up?” With a groan the afore mentioned man opened his eyes and looked at his girlfriend. 

“Hisoka explain.” Quickly said Tenma before Hisoka could even comprehend what was going on. “I feel like I should at least say my name, it’s (y/n),” she said trying to at least defuse the situation a bit. Is it that weird that Hisoka has a girlfriend?, she wondered. “Nice to meet you (y/n),” said Omi with a smile. As everyone said their name to the newly arrived, Hisoka rubbed his eyes and sat a bit straighter, “Hm?” 

Then everyone turned to him and Yuki said “Since when do YOU have a girlfriend?” Hisoka looked to his side and gave his girlfriend a tired smile. “We started dating month ago...” “A month?” Exclaimed Izumi. And the same thought crossed everyone’s minds Hisoka had been dating someone for a whole month and no one had the slightest idea? 

“Yes, a month ago. We met at a bar.” Said (y/n) with a smile. No one knew what to say. Yes, Hisoka was a grown adult and he could do what he wanted but that wasn’t what was bothering them. What was bothering them was the fact that the person getting a girlfriend was someone like Hisoka someone who was seemingly asleep every hour of the day and was barely a functioning member of society. Did his girlfriend even know he didn’t remember his past? 

“I feel like all of you have a lot of questions,” said (y/n) a smile still on her face clearly, she was very amused by everyone’s surprise, “well just ask ahead, me and Hisoka will do the best to answer you.” The first one to speak was Yuki, “Are you aware he’s always asleep?” She chuckled, “Yes, of course but he has just enough energy when we are together, usually very late at night when he’s mostly awake.” 

Hisoka lay his head on his girlfriend's lap who started to play with his hair automatically without taking her eyes from the others who although full of questions didn’t really know where to start. “Is Hisoka the one who asked you out?” Asked Izumi with a soft look on her face as she thought Hisoka and his girlfriend looked so cute right now. 

“Yes.” Said Hisoka in between a yawn, he was trying to stay awake to help (y/n) with any questions his friends might ask but her playing with his hair wasn’t helping. But once again they were stunned by this new information, so Hisoka took the first step? That sounded totally out of character but in all fairness, they couldn’t claim they knew Hisoka that well maybe that was something totally natural for him. Although they had talked about love before all he had said is that he likes people that are independent and not clingy. 

“Well we’ll leave you two alone.” Said Omi who looked at all the others to make sure they understood, and picked up his felt work and went to his room, “Yeah huh we’ll definitely ask you more questions later though Hisoka.” Said Yuki who grabbed Tenma’s hand and went back to their shared room. “Guess I’ll take my leave too,” said Izumi who like all the others went to her room. 

“That was awkward.” pointed out (y/n) as he kept stroking her boyfriend's hair “Hm,” that was all Hisoka said before falling asleep. (Y/n) smiled and gave him a peck on the lips, “I love you baby.” But that kiss woke him up of course, what else could we expect from an ex spy. He looked at his girlfriend in the eyes before lifting his head and giving her a proper kiss, “I love you too.” 

“Hm I knew that would wake you up.” He rolled his eyes and (y/n) smiled. “It seems like tomorrow you’ll have to give everyone an explanation.” “So, it seems” Hisoka knew tomorrow there was no way he could avoid questions from everyone but it was worth it if it meant he could have his girlfriend over more often and sleep with her, after all that’s why he called her over today. “But on a different note do you want to go to bed?” She asked “Please.” and so they did.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Friday night and for once everyone was at the dorm. Usually only the high schoolers and Hisoka were the ones around. This time it didn’t seem anyone had anything planned not even Azuma had to go to work. And right now, most boys were in their rooms except Yuki and Tenma who were watching a drama they both liked, Omi who was doing some felt work, Hisoka who was sleeping on the couch and Izumi who sat next to the sleeping Hisoka just scrolling through something on her phone. 

“The other guy is way better! Is she blind?” Tenma half shouted, “Well I think they are both bad,” added Yuki. “You have to be joking, Takahashi is so nice to her! Did Morikawa buy her the flowers she mentioned were her favorite? I think the fuck not.” Yuki scoffed, “Still he could have done something more special also he keeps eyeing her friend. I don’t like him.” Their discussion went for five minutes before someone rang the dorm’s bell. 

Everyone’s reaction was to instantly look at the door with a surprised look except Hisoka who stayed asleep, after all it was around 9pm and every member was at home. Izumi got up, “It’s probably Sakoda.” but when she opened the door there stood a young man. He looked about Tasuku’s or Hisoka’s age and Izumi is sure she has never seen him around. “Good night-” but before she could say anything else Tenma appeared behind Izumi and spoke up, “Who are you?” 

He looked at all the people looking at him surprised, “Oh I guess he didn’t tell any of you then. Well I’m Hisoka’s boyfriend.” “What?” Exclaimed Tenma while Izumi moved and said “He’s right there, please enter.” “Okay thank you and excuse me.” As he sat down on the couch next to Hisoka no one’s eyes left him, Yuki just like Tenma had gotten up and now stood in front of him along with Izumi, and Omi had gotten up from the table and now stood in front of Hisoka. 

“I feel like we should wake him up first,” pointed out Yuki. “Oh yeah of course,” said the newly arrived woman, “Hisoka babe could you wake up?” With a groan the afore mentioned man opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend. 

“Hisoka explain.” Quickly said Tenma before Hisoka could even comprehend what was going on. “I feel like I should at least say my name, it’s (y/n),” he said trying to at least defuse the situation a bit. Is it that weird that Hisoka has a boyfriend?, he wondered. “Nice to meet you (y/n),” said Omi with a smile. As everyone said their name to the newly arrived, Hisoka rubbed his eyes and sat a bit straighter, “Hm?” 

Then everyone turned to him and Yuki said “Since when do YOU have a boyfriend?” Hisoka looked to his side and gave his boyfriend a tired smile. “We started dating month ago...” “A month?” Exclaimed Izumi. And the same thought crossed everyone’s minds Hisoka had been dating someone for a whole month and no one had the slightest idea? 

“Yes, a month ago. We met at a bar.” Said (y/n) with a smile. No one knew what to say. Yes, Hisoka was a grown adult and he could do what he wanted but that wasn’t what was bothering them. What was bothering them was the fact that the person getting a boyfriend was someone like Hisoka someone who was seemingly asleep every hour of the day and was barely a functioning member of society. Did his boyfriend even know he didn’t remember his past? 

“I feel like all of you have a lot of questions,” said (y/n) a smile still on his face clearly, he was very amused by everyone’s surprise, “well just ask ahead, me and Hisoka will do the best to answer you.” The first one to speak was Yuki, “Are you aware he’s always asleep?” he chuckled, “Yes, of course but he has just enough energy when we are together, usually very late at night when he’s mostly awake.” 

Hisoka lay his head on his boyfriend’s lap who started to play with his hair automatically without taking her eyes from the others who although full of questions didn’t really know where to start. “Is Hisoka the one who asked you out?” Asked Izumi with a soft look on her face as she thought Hisoka and his boyfriend looked so cute right now. 

“Yes.” Said Hisoka in between a yawn, he was trying to stay awake to help (y/n) with any questions his friends might ask but him playing with his hair wasn’t helping. But once again they were stunned by this new information, so Hisoka took the first step? That sounded totally out of character but in all fairness, they couldn’t claim they knew Hisoka that well maybe that was something totally natural for him. Although they had talked about love before all he had said is that he likes people that are independent and not clingy. 

“Well we’ll leave you two alone.” Said Omi who looked at all the others to make sure they understood, and picked up his felt work and went to his room, “Yeah huh we’ll definitely ask you more questions later though Hisoka.” Said Yuki who grabbed Tenma’s hand and went back to their shared room. “Guess I’ll take my leave too,” said Izumi who like all the others went to her room. 

“That was awkward.” pointed out (y/n) as he kept stroking his boyfriend's hair “Hm,” that was all Hisoka said before falling asleep. (Y/n) smiled and gave him a peck on the lips, “I love you baby.” But that kiss woke him up of course, what else could we expect from an ex spy. He looked at his boyfriend in the eyes before lifting his head and giving him a proper kiss, “I love you too.” 

“Hm I knew that would wake you up.” He rolled his eyes and (y/n) smiled. “It seems like tomorrow you’ll have to give everyone an explanation.” “So, it seems” Hisoka knew tomorrow there was no way he could avoid questions from everyone but it was worth it if it meant he could have his boyfriend over more often and sleep with him, after all that’s why he called him over today. “But on a different note do you want to go to bed?” He asked “Please.” and so they did.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Friday night and for once everyone was at the dorm. Usually only the high schoolers and Hisoka were the ones around. This time it didn’t seem anyone had anything planned not even Azuma had to go to work. And right now, most boys were in their rooms except Yuki and Tenma who were watching a drama they both liked, Omi who was doing some felt work, Hisoka who was sleeping on the couch and Izumi who sat next to the sleeping Hisoka just scrolling through something on her phone.

“The other guy is way better! Is she blind?” Tenma half shouted, “Well I think they are both bad,” added Yuki. “You have to be joking, Takahashi is so nice to her! Did Morikawa buy her the flowers she mentioned were her favorite? I think the fuck not.” Yuki scoffed, “Still he could have done something more special also he keeps eyeing her friend. I don’t like him.” Their discussion went for five minutes before someone rang the dorm’s bell.

Everyone’s reaction was to instantly look at the door with a surprised look except Hisoka who stayed asleep, after all it was around 9pm and every member was at home. Izumi got up, “It’s probably Sakoda.” but when she opened the door there stood a young person. They looked about Tasuku’s or Hisoka’s age and Izumi is sure she has never seen them around. “Good night-” but before they could say anything else Tenma appeared behind Izumi and spoke up, “Who are you?”

They looked at all the people looking at them surprised, “Oh I guess he didn’t tell any of you then. Well I’m Hisoka’s partner.” “What?” Exclaimed Tenma while Izumi moved and said “He’s right there, please enter.” “Okay thank you and excuse me.” As they sat down on the couch next to Hisoka no one’s eyes left them, Yuki just like Tenma had gotten up and now stood in front of them along with Izumi, and Omi had gotten up from the table and now stood in front of Hisoka.

“I feel like we should wake him up first,” pointed out Yuki. “Oh yeah of course,” said the newly arrived person, “Hisoka babe could you wake up?” With a groan the afore mentioned man opened his eyes and looked at his partner.

“Hisoka explain.” Quickly said Tenma before Hisoka could even comprehend what was going on. “I feel like I should at least say my name, it’s (y/n),” they said trying to at least defuse the situation a bit. Is it that weird that Hisoka has a partner?, they wondered. “Nice to meet you (y/n),” said Omi with a smile. As everyone said their name to the newly arrived, Hisoka rubbed his eyes and sat a bit straighter, “Hm?”

Then everyone turned to him and Yuki said “Since when do YOU have a partner?” Hisoka looked to his side and gave his partner a tired smile. “We started dating month ago...” “A month?” Exclaimed Izumi. And the same thought crossed everyone’s minds Hisoka had been dating someone for a whole month and no one had the slightest idea?

“Yes, a month ago. We met at a bar.” Said (y/n) with a smile. No one knew what to say. Yes, Hisoka was a grown adult and he could do what he wanted but that wasn’t what was bothering them. What was bothering them was the fact that the person getting a partner was someone like Hisoka someone who was seemingly asleep every hour of the day and was barely a functioning member of society. Did his partner even know he didn’t remember his past?

“I feel like all of you have a lot of questions,” said (y/n) a smile still on their face clearly, they were very amused by everyone’s surprise, “well just ask ahead, me and Hisoka will do the best to answer you.” The first one to speak was Yuki, “Are you aware he’s always asleep?” They chuckled, “Yes, of course but he has just enough energy when we are together, usually very late at night when he’s mostly awake.”

Hisoka lay his head on his partner's lap who started to play with his hair automatically without taking their eyes from the others who although full of questions didn’t really know where to start. “Is Hisoka the one who asked you out?” Asked Izumi with a soft look on her face as she thought Hisoka and his partner looked so cute right now.

“Yes.” Said Hisoka in between a yawn, he was trying to stay awake to help (y/n) with any questions his friends might ask but them playing with his hair wasn’t helping. But once again they were stunned by this new information, so Hisoka took the first step? That sounded totally out of character but in all fairness, they couldn’t claim they knew Hisoka that well maybe that was something totally natural for him. Although they had talked about love before all he had said is that he likes people that are independent and not clingy.

“Well we’ll leave you two alone.” Said Omi who looked at all the others to make sure they understood, and picked up his felt work and went to his room, “Yeah huh we’ll definitely ask you more questions later though Hisoka.” Said Yuki who grabbed Tenma’s hand and went back to their shared room. “Guess I’ll take my leave too,” said Izumi who like all the others went to her room.

“That was awkward.” pointed out (y/n) as they kept stroking their boyfriend's hair “Hm,” that was all Hisoka said before falling asleep. (Y/n) smiled and gave him a peck on the lips, “I love you baby.” But that kiss woke him up of course, what else could we expect from an ex spy. He looked at his partner in the eyes before lifting his head and giving them a proper kiss, “I love you too.”

“Hm I knew that would wake you up.” He rolled his eyes and (y/n) smiled. “It seems like tomorrow you’ll have to give everyone an explanation.” “So, it seems” Hisoka knew tomorrow there was no way he could avoid questions from everyone but it was worth it if it meant he could have his partner over more often and sleep with them, after all that’s why he called them over today. “But on a different note do you want to go to bed?” They asked “Please.” and so they did.

**Author's Note:**

> twt @wlwtrekkie  
> insta @sovietdetective


End file.
